This Romantic Non-Tragedy
by xx just another ankle biter xx
Summary: Molly meets Luke after her break up with Skye, and it just takes off from there! Sequel to Another Dramatic Thing! Reviews are duly appreciated baybs(:
1. This Is It

**_This Romantic Tragedy_**

**Hey guys! I'm just gonna explain the plot here in case you can't get ahold of it all the way!(:**  
**In this story, Molly and Skye break up, and at the end of ****_Another Dramatic Thing_****, she meets Luke on the ferry that's going back to the city. Later in the story is when they move to Castanet Island, may it be separate or apart. But in the city, they starts dating and everything, and that's how it takes off.**

**So enjoy!(:**

"I'm called Luke, what's your name?" he stated with faux arrogance in his tone.  
"I'm Molly, and news flash, I don't like you. I'm moving to the city, what are you doing on this godforsaken boat?" she said with the same bitchy tone.  
"I'm moving to a new apartment complex, it's called New Beginning Condos, maybe you've heard of it?"  
She was struck silent for a moment, because that was right where she was headed.

And to his surprise, she laughed that bright, golden laugh again. Something about it made him want to treasure that laugh, that smile, that sparkle in her brown eyes.

To keep her, he would just have to not do anything stupid.  
It had to be easy, right?  
Nerves plagued him, but a glance across the circle towards her- the her who was watching him with an astonishingly shy smile- calmed him.  
She calmed him by just being in sight.  
It was a delightful feeling.  
He wanted it to last forever.

They both knew that in the city, you weren't supposed to get in trouble or stand out too much.  
Too bad she was never one for subtle and he just didn't care.

She decided to tell Luke about her past relationship, and how when he left for the last time, and she stopped living for awhile, how all she could think about were the memories, and on the boat, all she remembered was the pain of having to leave the home she thought would be permanent, no strings attached.  
He sympathized appropriately.

As they talked, he asked her for more details. The sorrow in her eyes was enough to create a twinge of worry in his chest.  
She took a slow, shuddering breath.  
Her face contorted for a moment, as she struggled to control her emotions.  
"He just left me. Without a single kind word or care."  
Molly blinked the tears out of her eyes, causing them to flow down her cheeks freely; Luke swallowed hard against the lump in his own throat.  
The last word of her sentence came out in a higher pitch, merging with a howl that tore through her soul.  
The cries she unleashed were almost too painful to bear.  
It was as if she'd been stabbed through the heart in a way that would never heal.  
Luke's eyes clouded over, as she clutched her stomach and crouched down on the floor, each new breath followed by another painful wail.

The next time he saw her, even though they were neighbors, was when she walked out of her condo, a week later, with a new, hopeful face on, and walked right out into the pouring rain. She looked around for a moment before running across the busy street.  
Luke held his breath, and closed his eyes, expecting to hear screaming.  
And he did, she and a girl were jumping around on the other side of the road, screaming, and hugging, and laughing.

**That's all for now my lovelies, farewell3**


	2. One Direction!

As he watched her on the anniversary of her brother and father's death; he saw her tracing the inscription on their tomb. It read: "If love could have saved them, they never would have died." He was touched. Literally. Molly had stood up, ready to leave, and tapped Luke. Silently, they raced back to the car, tagging eachother.

As Luke walked home from work, he saw a flower stand, and there was a bouquet of moondrops, red magic flowers, and pinkcats for sale. Molly's all time favorites! He stopped by the stand, and stated boldly; "I'd like 20 of your Bouquets of The Month, very much, thank you."  
The vendor was shocked beyond belief. This was the craziest order ever. Luke remained oblivious, and by the time he snapped out of his thoughts, the bouquets were in a bag, and ready to go. He legged it all the way home. Molly loved it.

For Molly's 20th birthday, her mom bought her two first class plane tickets, and a brand new condo in the Bahamas. Molly didn't bat an eye, having grown up with money; but Luke was shocked. A brand new condo for them to OWN? Two plane tickets for first-class?  
That was way too much!  
He knew Molly's family had money, considering they'd bankrolled her for 20 years, and they'd bankrolled Luke for a year, and then Molly's sisters and grandmother, and her brothers and father before they passed; but this! This was shocking!  
He thought of their apartmemt, with granite countertops, real wood floors, silk sheets, king bed, marble pillars, and then he thought of Molly. Her Gold Card, her 25 magazine subs, her other apartmemt that housed all her unworn clothes.  
She had SERIOUS money.  
But strangely, he didn't want her for her fortune.  
He didn't her for the fame.  
He wanted her for Molly Elizabeth Smithings.  
As for all her drinking, smoking, and clubbing... Well that was her lifestyle. Who was he to tell her to change?

Molly gazed into the memorial for her dad in the town plaza. She thought of how much he suffered before finally giving up.  
The emptiness in her was like ice, an eternal ice age in her head, cold and barren; then there was the pain like a heated iron falling onto her hands as she struggled to stay cool and collected. Everyday the tears would fall from her eyes, and everyday she would wipe them away and go about her life, promising she would be strong for them.

Luke sat on the soft, white sand of the beach, figuring out how he could tell Molly he wanted to marry her. He fiddled with the blue feather in his hands. Suddenly, a shadow peered over him, and snatched the feather out of his hands. "Hey whatcha lookin-... Whoa. The answer is definitely yes. I'm keepin this sucker forever." Molly said gleefully. "You know what it means, right Molls?" Luke asked cautiously. She nodded her head, excitement pouring out of her. She ran back, ready to spread the news, and have a smoke and some shots. Meanwhile, Luke shook his head. How was he gonna keep up with this wayward girl?

When they arrived home, all of Molly's friends were waiting at their house. They had cocktails ready, and their signature pre-clubbing music mix was on. Luke shook his head; he had found himself doing that alot lately, and fell asleep, as all the girls headed for the studio apartment they owned next door, to get ready.  
He didn't expect to see Molly home until around 2 am, and she came home around 4, smelling of smoke and fruit, with 3 of her friends, Muffy, Kathy, and Karen trailing behind her.

Molly looked around her welcome home crew. Karen, Kathy, Muffy, Ann, Jill, Selena, Natalie, Claire, Julia, and finally Rock and Kai. Her bestest friends in the whole world.

Luke loved Molly. He'd never told her, though. She'd always expressed her love for him in a drip-drop of affection, caressing his cheek after he asked a question, instead of answering; giving him a smile and a cookie when he was down. He could tell she loved him, though not in words, but by actions.

When the darkness stretched across the sky like a content jaguar and the moon shone like a bright, luminescent pearl, Molly stood dressed in a long light purple dress with a flowing skirt. Luke met her dressed in a nice green shirt and black pants, still wearing his boots, with an elated smile on his face which left her short of breath.  
"You look beautiful," he told her, she twirled for him, the spotless lilac dress fanning out beneath her like the waves of an ocean of periwinkle. He took her hand and led her into the restaurant, where they sat at a beautiful table and drank sweet, blood red wine.

She breathed in his familiar smell, something so exotic and yet comforting at the same time. He smelled of pine, metal, and something spicy. Vetiver, perhaps?

As he got off the phone with his father, he looked at Molly guiltily. "My Pops said I have to come back to the island for a few days, I have to meet the new apprentice... Sorry Molls.." he said. She was quiet still.  
"Molls? You okay?"  
She offered him a tiny smile, and he ambled off to their room to pack.

As Luke got on the boat, Molly waved and waved. Then she went to the store to buy liquor, cigarettes, and candy. Then she put it all away at home, and called the girls, Rock, and Kai over, for a rave weekend.

When Luke arrived home, he was worn out. When he saw the mess Molly and her crazy friends made, he fell onto the floor, amazed at how she bought another bathtub, just so more of her friends could fall asleep in one. Currently, Rock was in there, sprawled out on top of... it seemed to be Kathy. He'd known Kathy since he was a child, since she used to live on Castanet, where she worked at the bar there until she was 19 and she was 20 now, same age as Molly and the rest of them. He knew Natalie and Julia came from Sunshine Islands, and that Jill, Claire, Muffy, Kai, Rock, Karen, and Ann followed Molly out of their old villages, which were connected together by a mountain pass.


	3. Justin Bieber Made A Yawny Face!

He was constantly amazed at how much they loved her; they were willing to give up everything they knew to follow their friend who only left to get rid of her broken heart.  
Then there was Selena. She was Molly's cousin, and Luke's ex from home. Or hell. Depending which you prefered. But still it was amazing, how they gave up everything.  
So in turn, she gave them her house. Literally. She owned a 6 bedroom 'condo', and let them live with her. Luke had no objections, because it was like having the huge family he never got to have, as his mother died when he was only 7.

Molly sighed, looking around the table at her family/friends. She still couldn't believe that they would come to the city they despised, to help her nurse a broken heart. They had promised her soon after they all arrived that wherever she went, they'd go as well, so she better buy a big house. She loved them. They were the glue holding her together.  
She dispelled the thoughts, and dug into the spaghetti that Karen and Julia had made, wincing at the taste.

She had left Luke at the altar. He winced everytime he thought of it, and her, but the next thing he knew, he was being whisked away, to a new town, with Molly AND her friends. Little did he know, it would be the wonderous start of wonderous adventures.


End file.
